Angel and Devil
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Saat cerita kembali terjadi dari sepasang sayap yang akhirnya melahirkan seorang bayi dari dua energi yang tercipta. Saling berkaitan dan saling merasakan. Bergenerasi menjadi kehidupan yang kembali di tentang karena perbedaan dan sekat. Mereka saling bertentangan, namun juga saling memenuhi—dan keadaan menyedihkan yang membuat mereka saling mencintai. / Saquel—Devil and Angel.


Aku memeluk tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang. Wangi maskulin dan mint yang kuhirup dari tubuhnya membuatku nyaman. Tangan nya yang kekar memeluk pinggangku erat—dan aku tersenyum kecil begitu kurasakan dia mengecup pucuk rambutku. Aku kembali menyamankan dalam pelukan nya.

Mataku yang berwarna Lavender memejam. "Itachi-kun." Gumamku pelan memanggil namanya.

"Hn?"

Aku tersenyum kecil begitu dia menjawab panggilanku.

"Menurutmu bagaimana reaksi Hiashi-dono begitu mengetahui kalau kita berkhianat di belakangnya?" Aku bertanya dengan mengadahkan kepalaku. Menatap matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Yang tengah menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak terdefinisikan. Seolah memang sengaja agar tidak terbaca.

Aku tersenyum kecil—nyatanya dia memang tidak dapat menjawab.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer is Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rate is T**

**Pairing is ItachiXOC and SasukeXHinata**

**Genre is Romance and Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku menghirup aroma yang sudah biasa aku hirup. Wangi Vanila dan Lavender yang selalu membuatku relaks. Sedangkan gadis yang berada di pelukanku menggeliat tidak nyaman. Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu semakin mendekapnya erat. Menenggelamkanku dalam perpotongan lehernya—membuatnya tertawa kecil karena ulahku.

Kurasakan tangan nya membentuk pola abstrak di dadaku.

"Sasuke-kun."

Dia berucap dengan lembut. Memenuhi gendang telingaku dengan suara halusnya.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" Matanya yang berwarna Lavender menatapku dalam. Membuatku mengernyit karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia bicarakan. "Aku—aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Sesuatu yang—entahlah—aku tidak dapat mendeskripsikan nya." Dia berucap dengan lamat-lamat, dan aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

Aku merengkuhnya semakin erat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hinata." Aku mencium pucuk rambutnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Namun—kenapa perasaanku berubah tidak nyaman seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

**.**

**.**

Perasaan ini memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Kami sama-sama merasakan nya. Perasaan yang terjalar di dada kami. Seolah menusuk sukma kami untuk menyadarkan kepada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku berlutut di depan kakinya. Mataku menatap kearah bawah. Sedangkan dia—Dono-sama—menatap angkuh kearah depan. Bukan kearahku. Seolah aku tidak ada disini. Raut angkuhnya tidak membuatku takut, tapi membuatku berlutut untuk meminta pengampunan nya. Dihadapan malaikat-malaikat yang berkuasa lain nya. Aku menjatuhkan harga diriku.

"Hyuuga Itachi." Suaranya memecah keheningan mencekam disana. Membuatku memejamkan mata. Tertunduk begitu saja dengan kekuatan nya yang maha agung.

Tanganku mengepal erat begitu merasakan pandangan menusuk yang diarahkan langsung olehnya kepadaku. Mata Lavendernya yang berkilat dan membuatku tunduk.

"Kau dijatuhi hukuman karena dengan berani menjalin cinta dengan Iblis terkutuk seperti Haruka." Aku menutup mataku. Berusaha menjaga emosiku di depan nya. "Bunuh Haruka di depan semua malaikat. Besok. Tepat saat Kami-sama menaikan surya ke tengah langit."

Aku menahan nafas mendengarnya.

—Membunuh Haruka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatapnya yang berada di depanku tanpa rasa takut. Pria yang menjadi tuanku itu duduk dengan raut angkuhnya dan mata hitamnya yang menghujam mataku yang berwarna Lavender pucat. Aku tidak takut. Meski kekuatan nya yang maha dahsyat membunuhku sekalipun. Aku tidak takut.

Karena Iblis terkutuk yang telah menyesatkan Ratusan bahkan ribuan umat manusia sepertiku tidak pernah takut terhadap hal apapun. Kecuali pria itu. Pria yang telah membuka pintu hatiku. Membuatku menyayanginya dan mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku. Hyuuga Itachi.

"Uchiha Haruka."

Aku menutup mataku. Suaranya yang dingin tidak membuatku tunduk begitu saja. Bahkan ketika dia mengguncang alam Iblis ini dengan kekuatan nya, aku tidak takut. Karena dia tidak memiliki apapun untuk membuatku takut.

"Kau dijatuhi Hukuman. Karena berani menjalin cinta dengan Malaikat suci seperti Itachi." Aku mendengus dan tersenyum miring menatapnya yang tampak mendidih. "Bunuh Itachi di depan semua Iblis. Besok. Tepat saat Kami-sama menaikan surya ke tengah langit."

Aku menahan nafas mendengarnya.

—Membunuh Itachi?

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kami sama-sama menangis dengan harapan semua adalah mimpi.

Saat kami berharap kami masih menjadi seorang anak kecil yang masih polos.

Saat kami berharap bahwa itu hanyalah gurauan semata.

Kami kembali menangis.

Harapan itu telah pupus. Dono-sama telah menjatuhkan hukuman nya untuk kami—dan kami tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Kami hanya bisa terdiam dengan kegetiran pada takdir yang dibuat Kami-sama.

Menjadi seseorang yang menyalahi takdir.

Jika pada akhirnya kami terpisah, untuk apa Kami-sama membuat kami saling mencintai?

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku menekan tangan Sasuke-kun yang menggenggam jemariku erat. Mataku menutup sementara kurasakan nafasku menderu. Ada rasa sakit yang menghampiri dadaku saat ini. Ada rasa sakit yang tidak dapat aku definisikan. Sakit yang akhir-akhir ini menghujamku. Membuatku bingung dengan perkara yang terjadi.

Sasuke-kun tampak khawatir padaku. Dia mengguncangkan tubuhku. Namun sakit itu tidak menghilang. Malah semakin menjadi—dan mataku terbelalak begitu Sasuke-kun mencengkram dadanya. Sama sepertiku. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Remasan nya pada jemariku menandakan dia juga mengalami sakit yang serupa.

Dan aku kembali bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menggeram begitu dadaku seolah dibakar oleh bara. Rasanya panas. Namun kemudian ada rasa seperti ditusuk oleh pedang tajam. Rasanya panas. Membuatku mengerang sakit. Nafasku menderu. Mataku tertutup rapat. Dan tubuhku terasa berkeringat. Aku tidak tau kenapa. Tapi ada rasa heran saat melihat kekasihku juga begitu.

Mata Lavendernya tertutup. Dan jemarinya berkeringat dingin. Ada rasa khawatir di dalam hatiku ketika melihatnya begitu terluka. Dia bergitu terlihat kesakitan. Sama sepertiku.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkah masuk ke kamar luas yang ditempati oleh Hiashi-dono. Kamar dengan nuansa putih dan bunga-bunga indah berada di kamar itu. Kakiku melangkah dengan pelan. Masih melihat-lihat sekitarku. Masih ragu untuk menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh hati dan naluriku.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Suara itu membuatku menoleh. Menemukan Hiashi-dono berdiri tepat disamping pintu dengan raut wajahnya yang mengeras. Aku sontak menundukkan separuh tubuhku. Menghormatinya.

Dia dengan cepat berada di depanku. Membuatku mengadah untuk menatap matanya yang berkilat saat menatap mataku yang berwarna hitam kelam.

Dia tiba-tiba mendengus. "Kau pasti ingin menawar hukuman itu, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Brak**_

Aku menendang pintu di depanku dengan murka. Api besar menjalar di kedua tanganku. Sementara mataku yang berwarna Lavender memancarkan bara kemarahan. Kamar dengan nuansa kegelapan ini adalah kamarnya.

_Crash_

Aku mendelik tajam ketika tombak api menancap di dadaku, namun aku dengan cepat merubah bagian itu menjadi api, dan menjadikan tombak itu menjadi debu. Aku menatap kearah belakang. Dimana pria itu berdiri dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku membalikan tubuhku. Tanganku kemudian terjulur.

Gagak-gagak hitam berterbangan di sekitarnya. Namun dengan cepat juga gagak itu berubah menjadi debu.

Aku mendecih.

"Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk mempertanyakan hukuman." Dia membuat jeda. Lalu dia berjalan, mendekat kearahku. "Itu percuma."

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kami sama-sama melarang mereka untuk bersama. Bukan karena kami egois. Bukan karena kami menginginkan mereka menderita. Tidak. Satu alasan kami melarang itu karena mereka berdua—

—Bersaudara.

Satu Ibu. Satu Ayah—dan satu kekuatan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku melangkah menuju sebuah lemari dengan ukiran rumit di sisinya. Dengan sekat sebagai penjaganya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh lemari ini. Tidak akan. Karena di dalamnya. Suatu barang penting yang Aku jaga dengan taruhan hidupku berada di dalam.

* * *

Aku mengusap rambut gelap milik kekasihku. Sementara tubuhnya yang gagah terbaring dengan nyaman di pahaku. Mataku menatap lirih kearah depan. Bayangan seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda dengan ciri-ciri sama seperti aku dan Sasuke-kun melintas begitu saja. Membuatku mengerjap karenanya.

Gerakan Sasuke-kun membuatku tersadar. Namun hatiku tetap mempertanyakan.

Benarkah ada diri kami yang lain? Di dunia yang lain?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah merasa tidak enak sejak tadi. Sejak malam dimana aku terbangun dengan peluh yang menetes dari sekujur tubuhku. Apalagi mimpi aneh yang membayangiku—seolah mereka mengejarku akan sesuatu—dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Bayangan seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang ciri-cirinya sama seperti aku dan Hinata membuatku mengernyit.

Sialnya cahaya gorden membuatku terbangun dari mimpiku. Namun hatiku tetap mempertanyakan.

Benarkah ada diri kami yang lain? Di dunia yang lain?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terperangah begitu Hiashi-dono menyerahkan kepadaku sebuah sayap putih yang sangat cantik. Yang tidak aku mengerti dari sayap itu adalah corak hitam yang bergaris zig zag yang menghiasi bulu-bulu lembutnya. Aku mengambilnya meski dalam hati aku merasa bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hiashi-dono. Untuk apa dia memberikan sayap itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengernyit begitu melihat Fugaku-san menyerahkan padaku sebuah sayap hitam. Cantik. Sangat cantik di mataku. Namun yang membuatku terperangah adalah corak berwarna putih di sayap itu yang bergaris zig zag yang menghiasi bulu-bulu halusnya. Tanganku terjulur mengambilnya. Ada rasa mengganjal di hatiku. Untuk apa Fugaku-san memberikan kepadaku sayap itu?

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kalian terlahir dari orang yang sama. Darah yang sama—dan rahim yang sama. Kalian dilahirkan, bukan diciptakan seperti kami kebanyakan. Kalian adalah saudara. Maka dari itu, aku tidak menijinkanmu untuk bersama dengan nya."

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bibirku mengatup mendengarnya. Ada rasa tidak percaya yang membuatku enggan mengeluarkan suara. Hatiku memberontak mendengarnya. Namun ekspresi orang di hadapanku membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Kenapa ini terjadi?

* * *

Aku meremas kemeja Sasuke-kun ketika dia melumat lembut bibirku. Tangan nya meraih pinggulku. Meremasnya lembut, sementara aku mengerang diantara ciuman panas kami. Di atap sekolah, kami berciuman dengan panasnya. Lidah kami saling bergelut. Sementara remasan nya tidak berhenti. Tangan nya semakin menyusuri kearah dalam. Membuat tanganku dengan refleks mendorongnya.

Ciuman kami terlepas. Dia tampak terkejut, namun bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya dariku.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

Ada rasa mengganjal kembali di dadaku begitu aku dan dia berciuman. Rasa Deja vu yang membuat hatiku seolah tergelitik. Tangan nakalku yang meremas pinggulnya membuat kenyamanan sendiri untukku. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan nya. Celana dalamnya kurasakan tampak basah. Namun sebelum aku menyentuh lebih jauh. Dia mendorongku.

Membuatku terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Tidak seperti biasanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya sendiri. Meredam isak tangisnya sedari tadi mengalun. Sementara satu tangan nya meremas dadanya yang terasa semakin nyeri. Air mata membanjiri pipinya. Turun dan melaju lurus dari matanya. Dia begitu terluka. Terluka bahkan sampai dia menangis. Hatinya bagai tercabik ketika mendengar berita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan nya. Giginya bergemeletuk. Dadanya terasa sakit ketika mengingat apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Kenyataan tentang ia dan Haruka. Kenyataan bahwa mereka saudara. Lahir dalam rahim dari orang yang sama. Ibu dan Ayah yang sama—meski masih tidak mengerti kenapa hanya ia malaikat yang dilahirkan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengusap rambut hitam miliknya. Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. Entahlah—aku merasa aku tidak punya anak. tapi—mengapa perasaanku seolah anakku sedang berduka? Perasaan mengganjal ini sebenarnya sudah ada. Entah beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi aku sendiri tidak tau tentang perasaan apa ini.

Sasuke-kun? Dia sudah tau. Bahkan dia juga merasakan nya.

Perasaan seolah kami merasakan bagaimana anak kami menderita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum kecil seraya menikmati bagaimana dengan lembut dia mengusap rambutku. Meskipun ada perasaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal. Aku mengacuhkan nya. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa perasaan tidak enak seperti ini selalu melingkupiku. Seolah aku merasakan bagaimana anakku menderita. Padahal aku tidak mempunyai anak.

Hinata? Dia sudah tau. Bahkan dia seringkali merasakan nya.

Perasaan seolah kami merasakan bagaimana anak kami menderita.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Perasaan ini bukan perasaan lazim karena sebelumnya kami memang tidak pernah mempunyai anak. Kami masih sekolah. Kami tidak mungkin mempunyai anak.

tapi—kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Seolah bagian dari diri kami yang lain tengah menangis.

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Aku memeluk lututku sendiri. Kepalaku terbenam disana. Sementara air mata tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari mataku. Melewati pipiku sebelum akhirnya mengeclak ke tanah yang lembab. Bumi tidak begitu buruk untuk aku pijak. Namun, kesedihan yang kurenungilah yang membuatku semakin sengsara.

"Haruka—" Suara itu membuatku menoleh. Menemukan pria berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hitam itu melangkah mendekatiku. Dengan pakaian putihnya, dan pedang yang berada di punggungnya. Terkait dengan tali yang sengaja di ikatkan.

Aku membuang muka. Menghindari kontak mata dengan nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mendekapnya erat. Tidak perduli dengan kesan acuh dan kaku yang ditunjukkan oleh sikap tubuhnya. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada perpotongan lehernya. Membuat dia mendorong bahuku. Namun aku tetap memeluknya. Tidak perduli dengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruka—" Aku berbisik pelan di telinganya. Membuat reaksi kaku dan diam pada sikap tubuhnya yang tadi memberontak.

Pelukanku semakin mengerat. Kedua mataku terpejam. "Aku mencintaimu. Meskipun aku tau kau adikku—aku—aku mencintaimu."

* * *

Saat keadaan harus memilih. Mereka lebih memilih tidak dilahirkan sekalipun—mereka tidak ingin menentang darah yang mengalir dari tubuh mereka. Kenyataan yang mengejutkan dari Dono-sama adalah ketika dia mengatakan bahwa kami bersaudara.

—kami benar-benar menyesal untuk hidup.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mendorong bahunya. Membuat pelukan nya terlepas dari tubuhku. Mataku yang berwarna Lavender memandang matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku—aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa aku begitu cengeng sekarang. Aku—hanya merasa menjadi pendosa yang mencintai saudara sekandungku sendiri.

Kedua tanganku merangkum wajahnya yang tampan. "Jangan—kumohon jangan bicara lagi." Aku menunduk. Menghindari menatap matanya yang menatapku selidik. Aku—aku menangis terisak di depan nya. Sedangkan tangan nya yang kekar kurasakan memeluk tubuhku erat. Mencoba membuatku nyaman dalam rengkuhan nya. Namun tetap saja—aku tetap menangis terisak.

—karena kenyataan yang kujalani sungguh menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Saat dua pilihan bercabang di depan kami—kami mulai bingung. Antara memilih untuk memusnahkan nya, atau menjaganya. Sudut pilihan kami menilai untuk memusnahkan nya, karena itu adalah pelanggaran hukum. Pelanggaran yang sebelumnya dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya—tapi separuh hati kami memilih untuk menjaganya. Karena bagaimanapun, mereka adalah cucu kami. Mereka adalah orang yang kami jaga sepenuh hati sejak kami menemukan bibit sayap mereka.

—kami dilema.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun saat perasaanku kembali menyelimuti rasa tidak nyaman. Mataku kemudian bergulir kearah Sasuke-kun yang tertidur di sampingku.

Tanganku dengan refleks terangkat. "Sa-sasuke-kun..." Aku berkata pelan dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang terbalut selimut. Menutupi tubuhnya yang polos dan kokoh. Kurasakan dia menggeliat pelan dan kemudian memeluk pinggangku, membuat pipiku menghadiahkan rona merah alami.

"Ada apa, hmm?" Dia berkata dengan tetap memejamkan matanya.

Dahiku berkerut. Sedangkan tanganku meremas selimut yang sama-sama menutupi tubuh polos kami. "Etoo—aku—aku merasa tidak enak." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Seolah aku mempunyai diri kita yang lain. Diri kita yang lain yang juga saling mencintai, tapi tidak direstui—aku—aku merasa sesak."

Sasuke-kun tidak menjawab. Dan baru kusadari bahwa Sasuke-kun tertegun mendengarnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Saat kami berdua bertemu. Di padang tandus yang menjadi perbatasan sekat antara Iblis dan Malaikat. Kami sama-sama saling mengacungkan senjata kami. Dengan tatapan yang sama-sama menusuk. Kami bersedia memulai perang. Perang yang hanya akan menentukan keputusan untuk dua orang yang sama-sama kami sayangi.

—Dimusnahkan atau dijaga.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dua pria yang sama-sama berwajah datar itu mendengus. Lalu menunjuk kearah bawah dimana orang yang mereka jaga sama-sama sedang menumpahkan kesedihan mereka. Namun mereka tidak terharu. Walaupun mereka bukan robot, mereka tidak merasa terharu. Karena mereka hanya menganggap semua yang mereka lihat hanyalah sebuah adegan biasa.

Lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu mendengus. "Menurutmu... apakah drama ini akan berakhir happy?" Senyum sinis terukir di bibirnya. Sedangkan pria bermata Lavender di sebelahnya hanya menatapnya dengan dingin. Tanpa perasaan, dan tanpa celah untuk sekedar mengintip hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku akan menjaganya," Ada jeda disana yang membuat pria bernama Fugaku itu mengernyit. "Tapi aku juga tidak akan bilang kalau akan akan memusnahkan mereka."

Fugaku terkekeh mendengar apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Rautnya seolah tidak menunjukkan kepiluan sama sekali. "Karena gadis itu mengingatkanmu dengan putrimu?"

"Bukan hanya putriku—tapi juga wanita itu."

Fugaku termenenung. Dia lalu memandang Itachi yang berada di bawah sana. "Tsk, aku benci mengatakan kalau dia juga mirip dengan wanita itu." Gumamnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya.

Hiashi tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Dia lalu mengadahkan kepalanya. Menghadap kearah langit yang bersinar terang. Surya telah dinaikkan. Dan hukuman seharusnya berjalan sekarang.

Fugaku memaling. Menatap Hiashi yang sedang menatap kearah langit dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. "Mana sayap itu?" Dia mengulurkan tangan nya. Sementara satu tangan nya lagi memegang sayap berwarna hitam dengan pola putih bergaris.

Dahi pria bernama Hiashi itu berkerut. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan memusnahkan mereka."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat sayap-sayap berwarna kontras itu perlahan-lahan terbakar. Cahaya putih terjaga untuk melindungi mereka. Melindungi mereka dari rasa sakit yang diciptakan oleh api yang hampir menghanguskan bulu-bulu lembut itu. Mereka juga ikut merasakan dampak dari bulu-bulu itu. Tubuh mereka perlahan-lahan ikut menjadi abu.

—tanpa rasa sakit dan tanpa rasa perih.

Mereka menjadi abu.

Saat tangan berwarna putih pucat itu merangkum wajahnya, membawanya dalam ciuman sekilas yang hanya menyatukan bibir—mereka berdua musnah.

—musnah bersama kepulan abu yang berterbangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pria berwajah datar dan dingin itu menatap pria berambut cokelat yang berada disampingnya. Matanya yang berwarna kelam menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak terdefinisikan. Hembusan nafas pasrah terdengar tercekat.

"Mulai sekarang kita berdamai."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Dimana kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu?"

"Di Universitas Harvard."

"Kau tidak akan lupa janjimu, kan?"

"Menikahimu? Tentu saja tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Tunggu empat tahun lagi dan kita akan menikah."

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari. Itachi dan Haruka tidak dilahirkan seperti yang mereka kira. Mereka tercipta dari dua energi yang sama-sama ingin menyatu. Ikatan yang menjadikan mereka bersaudara adalah energi yang sama-sama diberikan dari dua orang yang sama. Dari penyatuan dua energi yang sama.

Tapi dari perpecahan sayap yang berbeda.

Tidakkah mereka menyadari? Haruka berasal dari perpecaha sayap Sasuke, sementara Itachi berasal dari perpecahan sayap Hinata. Warna dominan yang akhirnya menyatukan mereka berdua. Tapi energi yang sama-sama tercampur dalam tubuh mereka berdua sama seperti sperma yang masuk ke dalam rahim seorang wanita yang akhirnya mengandung.

—Itulah yang menjadikan mereka bersaudara. Dan kekeliruan yang dikatakan oleh Hiashi dan Fugaku adalah semata-mata karena takdir yang menentukan.

Mereka terlahir dari sayap berwarna kontras yang mereka temukan. Sayap yang kalian berikan kekuatan hingga melahirkan bayi-bayi separuh manusia dan separuh alam lain. Nyatanya bayi itu bergantung pada sayap yang kalian berdua temukan. Karena jika sayap itu dijaga, maka dia akan terjaga, dan ketika sayap itu dimusnahkan—

—maka mereka juga akan musnah.

Menjadi abu yang tidak berarti lagi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kami tidak menyesal untuk memulai hidup yang baru. Karena kami akan kembali dilahirkan 5 tahun setelah kami musnah, dan kami akan kembali bertemu 10 tahun kemudian. Bersama tanpa halangan dan ikatan.

—karena Kami-sama memiliki jalan nya sendiri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End.**


End file.
